Forever
by There Is No Megaphone Store
Summary: And if this is my end I want him to know that he was more then my best friend. He was the only person I knew cared for me. I love him. And I want him to know that...forever.


**A**s** I am permitted to tell you by author laws, please read the completely obvious disclaimer in my profile before continuing...Yawn.**

**Welcome, assuming you read the disclaimer, but I don't exactly care, so welcome! This is something I pulled out of those weird story ideas I keep in the corner of my brain where I tend to hurt my favorite characters. Hey, I pulled my first Kickin' It story outta there and now my first Super 8 story now too! Coincedence? Probably.  
**

**ANOTHER FRAGGIN' DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Super 8. Sadly...  
**

**Oh, wait I forgot to add, this story is told in both Joe and Cary's POV's. When it's Joe, **it'll look like so. **When it's Cary, **_it'll look like so._** Get it? Got it? Good!  
**

* * *

_I always wondered why it would happen to me. Hadn't I been good? Don't answer that, I'd never been...good._

_After my father had found out my mother had been sleeping with our landlord, he became a different person. He used to be a family-oriented, kind, loving man who always took me to the firework shop on the outskirts oftown if he had a good day at work. He was now an angry, short-tempered, balistic drunk.  
_

_And to make things worse he was an ABUSIVE balistic drunk. It all started when he found out. He walked in on his wife and the greasy landlord having sex in his own bed. He pulled the nice, braided Italian leather belt out of the beltholes of his pants and began to hit my mother. The landlord fled in fear, but my father continued to beat my mother to near-death and all as his youngest son stood in the doorway in pure horror.  
_

_That's right. I watched my father beat my mother until she almost died. He turned around and saw me, and that's when my life became living hell. I ran, and that was my mistake. I ran all the way into the basement, where I was cornered.  
_

_I braced myself for the pain of my father bringing his belt down on me. But what I got was much worse.  
_

_My father began to touch me. My father raped me. And after he was done, he beat me, too.  
_

_And everyday he got drunk, so almost everyday, he would repeat that process. Touch me, rape me, beat me. At one point, he beat to the same degree he beat my mother that first time. Somedays I'd be lucky, and he'd skip touching me and raping me, and he'd just beat me.  
_

_As soon as this started, I grew distant from my friends. And that was hard, because my best friend Joe Lamb was the only person I felt I could go to during anything, and I can't do than anymore. And he was the only one who noticed I was changing. He asked frequently whenever we did see eachother, but I always had to lie to him. People underestimate how hard that is: lying to your best friend and the only person you could trust in this life.  
_

_Today, my father arrived home earlier then usual. I listened to the clanking of glass bottles and knew that he was drinking. I left my room and peered at him in the kitchen. I could tell he was already WAAAAY too drunk and it didn't help he was hammering down bottles of alcohol faster then the speed of light.  
_

_He looked in my direction, and I ducked, but it was too late. "Why, Cary, you little bitch!" he snarled. I tried to run, but he grabbed me. I screamed and cried, but he just punched me. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. He threw me to the ground. "No, please, dad!" I pleaded, but he had only begun. He kicked me in the side, striking my ribs. He disappeared for a second, and returned with a switch.  
_

_As he began to bring the switch down on me, I began to cry. All I thought of was Joe. Joe, my best friend. I could feel the red welts forming all over me. I began to sob, and my father brought his booted foot down on my chest...hard. He began to stomp all over me. My arms, my legs, everything. Everything felt broken. My father picked up my limp body and threw me to the wall.  
_

_My life started to flash before my eyes and I knew this was it. My ending was now. The darkness began to surround me as I began to think my last thoughts. My only regret was lying to Joe. And if this is my end I want him to know that he was more then my best friend. He was the only person I knew cared for me. I love him. And I want him to know that...forever.  
_

_The darkness finally swallowed me up as I closed my eyes for the last time._

* * *

Why didn't he tell me?

Why didn't he tell me his father had been abusing him? Both physically and sexually?

If he had told me I wouldn't have to watch his cold, lifeless body being lowered six feet underground. I wouldn't have had to attend the funeral of my best friend.

This is...this is all my fault. I should of noticed when Cary stopped being Cary. When he became less talkative and never returned my million calls. When the bruises and scrapes showed up, I thought nothing of it...but why? Why wouldn't I notice when I looked into his blue eyes and didn't see his fun-loving spirit? He was barely fourteen! This shouldn't have happened! His fucking father should be getting a death penalty! But in ten years he'll be out of jail.

This is stupid. I shouldn't be surrounded by all of these people in black. I shouldn't have to watch this. I should be able to tear open that casket, stare into those blue eyes I'd learned to love, I'd stare into those eyes and see Cary and we'd go off and shoot some fireworks or something.

He was more then my best friend. He was the only person I was sure cared for me. Why did I have an odd feeling at the pit of my stomach that he felt the same way? I love him. Not in a brother way, that doesn't even begin to explain my feelings... He is more than a best friend, more then a brother, I can't explain it.

As everyone started to leave, I stayed behind. I sat next to the fresh grave. I fingered the engraving in the tomb stone. **CARY ANDERSON:** **1998-2012**

"You're changing everything, Cary. Why'd you have to go?" I muttered. I could practically feel him telling me: _Stop blaming yourself, Joe. This isn't your fault and you know it._**  
**

I felt a single tear slither down my cheek. "I'm going to miss you. A lot. I love you." As I stood up and walked away, I felt a need to say something. I turned back to the grave and muttered one last thought. "I will love you forever." I turned, and begant to walk. I looked back one last time, before heading home.


End file.
